


Porgly Meeting

by Jathis



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, porg au, porgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Matt the Porg-nician meets a funny looking porg





	Porgly Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this lovely comic from Dejavidetc!
> 
> https://dejavidetc.tumblr.com/post/184184105886/commission-for-jathis-everyday-life-of-one

The others were always so annoying! They were always chirping and trilling behind his back, mocking his size and subsequent clumsiness. He had been the last of his mother’s clutch to fly and even now he seemed averse to the very idea of it.

Angrily the porg with yellow feathers on his head kicked at some of the metallic rubble he had been collecting to try and build a nest with. He liked the way the objects from the giant metal flying things made noises and flashed colors and he wanted to make a nest of them.

If only he could figure out why they stopped working once he ripped them out to make his nest.

With a loud trill he kicked and flapped his wings around, venting his anger at everyone and everything around him. He had no friends and he couldn’t even make a proper nest! It made him so angry! He just wanted to..!

Fearful trills made him stop in the middle of his tantrum. He perked up, frowning to himself as he followed the sound to an odd looking nest made up of twisted bits of wires and metal sheets. Carefully he pushed away a piece of metal and he found a small porg inside, wings covering his face.

He wasn’t sure why, but he felt sorry that his tantrum had scared the other. Slowly he reached out, patting the other on the head with a wing.

The other porg peeped and looked up in surprise, blinking as his fear slowly melted away. He had been chased away from his old piece of land from a large female porg and her gang of followers and had made a home for himself. He never thought anyone would find him.

Shyly the redheaded porg cheeped in greeting and the larger porg smiled.


End file.
